Expectations
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: Marik had come to stop expecting things from people. People simply didn't care about him. A chance meeting changes for Marik. But will it change for better of for worst? Rated M for self harm, cursing and other stuff later on.
1. A Blessing and a Curse

Okay after reading through this story for like the billionth time I have decided to rewrite it. You guys were right, things were moving way to fast. I have come to realize two things. 1) things like that only go so fast in fairy tales and 2) the reviewers were right so ya. Here ya go, the REVISED version!

Warnings: Mentions of eating disorders, self harm, abuse and language.

You have been warned. If you don't like it then don't read. Don't bother with hate filled comments either.

Expectations.- A Blessing and A Curse.

* * *

Marik Ishtar had never had things easy. He never had things handed to him. He had to work for the little he had. But unlike most he never rose to from the scared child to sucessful billionaire that Seto Kaiba had. No. Marik renamed a lowly teen with PTSD, severe anxiety attacks, major depression and he was also a diagnosed anorexic/bulimic.

Marik Ishtar never had an easy life and no one let him forget it. He could and no one could make him. His past was written on the scars that were stretched across his bruised and malnourished body.

His sister Ishizu did the best she could but ultimetly she was just another person that he pushed away. She left just as they all did. Marik would cry about it all the time even though he knew that it was him that drove her away. Tear after tear would fall until he could take no more. He would dive into the nightstand and retrieve his blade. A fine blade it was. Shiny and beautiful and most importantly, it got the job done.

Marik would hiss as the tears would leak out of his eyes as the knife hit his tanned flesh. He had no one to stop him, no one to care. And no one that would love him. But it seemed that fate had a funny way of telling a person things. People were put in you're life to either help you along you're way or to show you what monsters really lay out there.

It turns out that Bakura was both a blessing a curse...

* * *

Marik walked down the cold, rainy streets of the small town that he was forced to call 'home'. This place was not a place he wanted to stay in but at the moment he had no choice. Marik had a shitty job in a shitty town with a shitty existence.

Marik wasn't paying attention as thoughts swam through his confused and light headed mind. In a second Marik landed on his backside on the rain soaked streets of Domino. He winced as he stood back up.

A pair of glaring russet colored eyes glared at him. Bakura.

"Watch it Ishtar" the white haired Yami growled.

"Sorry..." Marik murmured as he looked down at the ground.

Both Marik and the ancient spirit were both getting soaked with the rain but neither made a move to leave the almost deserted street.

"Why are out here?" Bakura asked with his usually unruly hair sticking to his forehead in an even more unruly way.

"I-I could ask the s-same of you" Marik said as he crossed his arms over his chest, who's ribs didn't even show. Marik was disgusted by this.

In a flash Marik found himself pinned against a wall of a near by building. "I said watch it Ishtar" Bakura growled.

Marik winced as tears slid down his rain slicked cheeks. Bakura frowned and yanked down the sleeve on Marik's coat. Bakura mouth was in an 'O' when he saw the vertical, deep slashes up and down Marik's arm. Marik cried harder as Bakura loosened his grip. The Yami said nothing as he finally released Marik. Marik slid to ground, tears still rolling down his face. Bakura said nothing as he turned and left the wounded and sobbing Hikari.

He left. Just like they all did. Marik cried harder as thunder boomed overhead. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

Marik stumbled home wincing and crying harder than ever. He fumbled with the door to his apartment because he was so weak and light headed. Finally when he got the door open he made a dizzy beeline for the bathroom.

He stripped away the wet clothes that clung to his skin. A few articles of clothes became soaked in blood as Marik's wounds begin to bleed. Marik cried as he went into his bedroom, retrieving his knife. He smiled sadly and stumbled back into the bathroom. He threw the shower on warm and stepped in. He grimaced as the warm water hit his arms, which were lined with cuts of all sizes and depths.

He bit back a scream as he dragged the knife along the skin of his thighs. He winced as closed his eyes as blood mixed with water.

Marik didn't know how he managed to get out of the shower but he didn't make it far. The scarred riddled hikari fell to the ground outside the shower with the water still going. He had collapsed on the pile of drenched and blood soaked clothes, clutching his open wounds. He groaned as his vision started to blur.

Marik couldn't believe it when he heard the door to the bathroom slam open. Bakura. He watched Bakura gasp as he knelt beside him.

Marik wouldn't last much longer and Bakura knew that. Marik had to blink as he thought he saw tears rolling down Bakura's cheeks.

Why would Bakura cry over him?

Bakura stripped his trench coat and shirt away as he ripped his shirt into makeshift bandages so he could tie of Marik's wounds. Marik was nearly about to pass out when he felt Bakura's lips on his forehead.

Bakura's lips were warm against his freezing skin. Marik winced as Bakura placed his trench coat over him. He was lifted into Bakura's arms. That's the last thing he could remember before he went still in Bakura's arms.

* * *

A/N: Being a bulimic with depression and anxiety I know what its like so don't say that I don't know what its like. I still self harm and I know what its like.

No flames.

TBC


	2. In The End

Expectations. - In the End (aka Chapter 2)

Warnings: Mentions of eating disorders, self harm, abuse and language.

You have been warned. If you don't like it then don't read. Don't bother with hate filled comments either. Flames will be ignored.

* * *

Pain swam in Marik's mind. Nothing but pain and misery. He couldn't and wouldn't move. He felt something over him. A blanket or a jacket maybe? The last thing he remembered was Bakura holding him.

He had to admit that he was shocked that Bakura came into his home.

No one cared enough to stop Marik or they just gave up. Marik himself was no stranger to giving up. He had given up trying to get clean from self harm and he also gave eating. With as fat as he looked and felt Marik couldn't eat. He had to be perfect so people would want him.

But who could love someone with so many imperfections? No one, that's who. Marik quit expecting things from people because in the end people always let him down.

Marik's head rested on something. Something that felt firm and warm against his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes but immediately shut them as the light was too bright.

Bakura's head snapped up as he looked at the wounded hikari he held against his chest. With a flick of a finger the bedroom lights flicked off but the lamp in the far corner of the room clicked on.

Again the Egyptian hikari opened his eyes. The light still burned but it felt much better than before. Marik's throat was parched and he found he couldn't speak. He looked up at Bakura with pleading eyes. Bakura nodded and with another flick of the finger a glass of water was in his hands.

Bakura held the glass to his slightly chapped lips. Marik drank the refreshing liquid slowly as he felt Bakura's eyes watching him the whole time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura questioned angrily as he removed the empty glass from Marik's lips when he had finished drinking.

Marik's eyes closed as he turned his head away from Bakura. He tried to move out of Bakura's grasp but he found he couldn't. He was stopped by arms. Bakura's arms were pulled in a firm but not crushing grip around him. Marik whimpered in his throat, tears sliding out of his eyes.

Bakura sighed, "How long has this been going on?" the white haired spirit questioned making Marik look at him.

"Since Mariku left me..." Marik mumbled as shut his eyes, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Bakura growled low in his throat at the mention of Marik's yami. Mariku had stolen Ryou from him.

Bakura craddled Marik close to him as tears slipped from his cried-out eyes. Marik was tired. So tired of being tired and hungry and sick and lonely. It seemed that he was not the only one going through a difficult situation. Bakura had lost Ryou but at the time he didn't bat an eyelash.

As more tears fell Marik could feel Bakura's hold tighten just a bit. He cuddled into the 5,000-year-old spirit's embrace because Marik had no one else.

So many people had tried to help him but Marik had done nothing but push them away. He was cry and scream, curse then cut his pains away. But maybe that was what made him, him. Marik was who he was. He didn't know if he could change that.

"B-Bakur-ra..." Marik mumbled through his tears.

Bakura didn't say anything at first but he did look down at the hikari with the tear stained cheeks.

"Promise m-me that y-you won't g-go"

Bakura looked stunned. Never before had someone asked him to stay. Not even Ryou. Ryou had content with whatever the flavour of the day was. Ryou what he wanted and he would do whatever he could do to get it. His green eyes held so many lies, yet so much charm.

Look where falling for a snake got him.

Bakura looked down at the wounded Hikari in his arms. He pulled Marik close and gently begin to rock him back and forth. He said nothing as he rocked the Egyptian back and forth he just thought.

Marik had begged him to stay and right now Bakura didn't want to go. It would be foolish to leave Marik in the state he was in. He would either succumb to his injuries without care or he would finish the job himself. Bakura refused to let the teen go.

Bakura was just as emotionally needy as Marik was but his pride prevented him from saying or doing so. Again he looked down at the wounded Hikari in his arms. Marik looked like a lost, fragile, broken little kitten in need of a home. A home that would stay forever.

A silent tear ran down Bakura's cheek.

"I wont leave you..." Bakura murmured as he pressed his lips to Marik's forehead.

Marik seemed to instantly relax in Bakura's arms. The wounded hikari snuggled into Bakura's lean chest. He could hear the spirit's strong heartbeat in his ear. He gave a soft smile, the first real smile he had given in a long, long time.

Bakura gave him that smile and Bakura knew it too.

* * *

A/N: *Yawns* its a little past 1 am and I am finishing up this chapter.

I honestly don't know where this is going but if you guys like it then I'll see what I can do. I am currently in a thiefshipping phase because I have to life. I love my readers.

Read and review.

No flames.

~H~


End file.
